


though far away, we're still the same

by qetbackhonkycat



Series: whatever here that's left of me is yours just as it was [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qetbackhonkycat/pseuds/qetbackhonkycat
Summary: they meet again
Relationships: The Captain/William Havers
Series: whatever here that's left of me is yours just as it was [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941184
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	though far away, we're still the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waistcoat35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/gifts).



> hi all. some time since you've heard from me. I am back with a new inspiration, unfortunately, it isn't mr barrow. it is however, bbc ghosts. particularly, the captain and havers, who have taken over my life and entire being. 
> 
> this is dedicated to Waistcoat35 for listening to my screaming but for also being an inspiration for parts of this fic. and also for allowing me to think of a title so easily: 
> 
> king and lionheart - of monsters and men 
> 
> pls enjoy and do let me know what you think to my characterisation of havers

It's a month after Havers left. The Captain had been suffering, as had Havers.

He decides to write a letter to Havers as to everything he wished he had said on that day. 

He sends it, after much deliberation.

It is delivered to where Havers is stationed, or meant to be. He got injured and sent to a nearby hospital to recover. The letter didn't reach him and therefore, it was returned to sender. 

Upon receiving the letter, two things cross The Captain's mind:  
1\. He's dead.  
2\. What if he's not dead and he didn't accept the letter. He didn't accept him.

A few weeks pass. The Captain is still stationed at button house. It is now a convalescent home. 

"Sir, we've got 5 troops arriving today, stationed from various locations."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

\---

"There's a patient to see you, Sir. Says he has a complaint about his accomodation."

"What? Fine, send him in."

The Captain is facing the back wall, sorting out the new troops' papers.

"Right, what is it that isn't up to standard?"

He turns around. 

"I just thought I should take it up with the man in charge. Sir."

"Havers."

The Captain clears his throat. "I-"

"I-"

"No, you go on."

Havers looks at him, the corner of his mouth smiling slightly, unsure. 

"No, Sir. You first."

The Captain once again clears his throat, "Y-you came back, Havers."

"Well, I didn't really have a choice in the matter I'm afraid, Sir. Considering my injury."

He gestures to the arm currently in a sling and the patch over his right eye. 

"Oh. Yes, yes of course."

"But I shall be out of your hair once I am fixed up and good to go back in the field again, Sir."

"Yes, well." A pause, "was there a matter you did wish to speak to me about?" The Captain assumed a hard stance. 

"Ah, no, Sir. It is no trouble. If I may be so honest, I wished to see a familiar face again." 

The Captain shifts from his left to his right foot, saying nothing. 

"Right, I best be off then, Sir. Got to get some rest and all that," Havers nods and turns to the door.

"I say, Havers-"

Havers turns. 

"I have missed you. Well - I mean to say -"

"I have missed you too. Sir." Havers smiles, now. The smile The Captain knows. The smile he has played in his mind over and over again since Havers left, since Havers left him.

The Captain fiddles with the cuffs of his uniform. They stare at each other for a second and then both avert their eyes.

"Are you well, Havers?"

Havers has now turned back around to face The Captain fully, and takes a few steps further into the office. 

"Despite the shoulder and the eye, yes, I would say I am well. Thank you, Sir."

"That is good to hear, Lieutenant." 

"And you, Sir?"

The Captain coughs, "Sorry?"

"Well? Are you well, Sir?" 

The Captain returns to fiddling with his cuffs, now looking down at his desk. 

"Y-yes, All is well. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything is running smoothly, a tight ship. All as it should be."

"I asked you if you were well, Captain."

Havers' confidence didn't falter. He shouldn't be speaking out of turn, he knows this. He knows that The Captain could let him know of such actions, but he also knows that he won't. He knows the man before him, and he knows that he isn't keeping well. 

"I'm- yes, I am well." 

"Then that is good to hear."

There is a long silence. The men look around, meet each other's gaze once again, and awkwardly laugh.

"I wrote you a letter."  
He doesn't know why he says it. He regrets it instantly. This isn't how he wished to say it, hence the letter, but he's said it. He cannot retract it, he cannot pretend it hasn't been said. 

"Oh?"

"I wrote you a letter", he repeats, "I sent it to where you were stationed but it got returned to me." 

"I must have left the front line by then." Havers is now the one to seem uncomfortable. Nervous. 

"There were a few things I wished to have said on our last meeting, a few things I didn't say in person." He doesn't know why he's still talking, why he's letting the words flow freely. He is an officer. He is controlled, stern, this is not how he should be acting. It's not how he is.

Havers doesn't say anything, The Captain takes this as a cue to go on. 

"I have the letter here in my top drawer. I could give it to you now, you could read it."

"I suppose I could, Sir." Havers is hopeful, yet hesitant, he senses a 'but'. 

"But, I think the time has passed for all that now. You are here after all."

Havers noticeably sinks into himself, "very well, Sir."

"No point in chasing up the past."

"Not at all, Sir."

"All that matters now is the future."

"Yes, Sir. Quite right. And what does the future hold for you?"

"For me?" The Captain looks up at Havers now. Properly looks at him, trying to gauge what Havers is thinking, what Havers wants from him. 

"For you."

"Well, I am to remain here, at my post until the country no longer needs me."

"And besides that?"

"Besides that? There is nothing besides that."

Havers smiles. The Captain furrows his brow.

"Your life. Your downtime. Beside being the stern officer you were before I left, and the one thing that hasn't changed." Havers smiles again. The Captain clears his throat. He feels himself flushing. 

The Captain remains silent. 

"I believe I'm trying to ask if you have someone in your life. Someone you care for."

They shouldn't be having this conversation, not a conversation like this. The Captain is a higher ranking officer, not an acquaintance he frequents the local pub with. 

"No- No, I don't."

"Similar situation, I'm afraid. Don't think anyone would want me now, in this state." He winces, moving his arm too much. 

"Sit down, Havers."

"No, no, Sir. I'll stand. I've kept you long enough already." 

"Nonsense. Always good to see an old friend." The Captain manages a smile. Havers returns it. 

"Well, I best be going. Don't want the doctors thinking I've made an escape."

The Captain huffs a laugh, "Yes, on with you."

Havers smiles, thanks The Captain and turns for the door. 

"Lieutenant?"

"Sir?"

"Don't be a stranger."

Havers smiles, this time it meets his eyes. 

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sir."

They both nod. A mutual agreement. 

Here's to buried secrets.


End file.
